


Little Things *A Niall Horan Love Story*

by Hailey_Horan2001



Category: Niall - Fandom, One Direction, five seconds of summer
Genre: Allyson - Freeform, F/M, Kaelyn, Liam - Freeform, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailey_Horan2001/pseuds/Hailey_Horan2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaelyn is a huge Directioner, and so is her friend Allyson. What happens when they get the chance to go to a One Direction Concert??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Chapter One:  
Kaelyn’s P.O.V:

Tonights the night. I’m so freaking excited. I get to see One Direction in concert! One Direction is like perfect! I check the time. Thirty more minutes?! Ugh, that’s too long! As soon as I checked the time, I heard my phone buzz. Text. I thought. I checked it. “Heyy girly! Imma be there in 10, luv ya! <3” That message was from my best friend for life, Allyson. I know, it’s spelled weird. But, ehh, she’s awesome.  
Oh shoot! I thought. I had forgotten to get ready. I had taken a shower and all that, but I didn't dress right. I quickly changed into a black tank top, a top that said “Keep Calm and love Niall Horan,” and some white, jean shorts. I also wore my vans. I looked at myself in the mirror. ehh, better than normal. I heard a buzz. ‘girl, get out here!’ Next, I heard a honk.  
I run out and get in Allyson’s car. Pretty cool car, if you ask me. Anyways, while I was thinking, she was talking, but I didn’t hear what she said. Whoops?  
As soon as we get there, we try to stay calm as we walk a few steps to the arena where One Direction was playing. We gave the man/guard person our tickets and walked in.  
I heard my stomach grumbling as we walked in. “Dude, I’m hungry.” I say.  
“There’s a vending machine like two halls over.” Allyson replies.  
“Walk with me?” I ask.  
“Of course.” We walk down and find one. It’s at the end of the hall, though. As we walk down, I smile. I smile because I’m happy that we get to see One Direction in concert. Anyways, as soon as we reach the end of the hall, I pull out a dollar. A:4 I got Cheetos! Haha.  
On my way back, a door opened and knocked me down. I held my head, almost crying.  
Someone raced to me and helped me up. And I knew for a fact it wasn’t Ally.  
“Are you okay, Love?” I heard an Irish accent ask. My breath hitched in my throat.  
“Y-yeah.” I answered back, stuttering.  
“Here, I have to be on the stage soon, here are some backstage passes. For you and your friend. We’ll have a chat and properly meet later, right?” Niall asks as he hands me and Ally backstage passes.  
“O-Of course.” I say. Why am I still stuttering?  
“Alright, love. See you later.” Niall says.  
Woah! Did that just happen?!

 

******A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment your thought on the story! And subscribe, maybe?******


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Niall meets Kaelyn formally?

Chapter Two:  
Kaelyn’s P.O.V:  
I squeal with Allyson and we walk calmly, well,not so calmly to the part of the arena where they play at. We hurry to our seats as soon as Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and Zayn walk out. Ahhhhhhh! I love them! They start out singing You&I. All the girls started screaming, I heard some boys scream and squeal too. “I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white. Seconds and hours,” I heard Niall sing. His voice is perfect. His face is perfect. His body is perfect. He is perfect. Niall Horan is perfect. The concert ends with What Makes You Beautiful, of course. “Kaelyn! Come on!!” I hear Allyson scream in my ear.  
“I think you popped my eardrum!” I screamed back.  
“Whatever.” Ally replied.  
We walked to where we should go with the backstage passes. Backstage, of course. Haha, Kaelyn, so funny. Wow, why am I talking to my own thoughts? Haha. Nevermind, whatever.   
Anyways, as soon as we walk back, all the boys are back there. “Ahhh!” Ally screams.   
“Hello. I’m Kaelyn. This is my friend, Allyson.” I say.  
“Heyy! I’m Louis, this is Liam, this is Harry, This is Zayn, and this is Niall.” Louis says, perky as always.   
“We know who you are!” I proclaim.  
“Oh, you’re Directioners?” Liam asks.  
“Of course. ” I reply. Allyson is just standing there with her eyes wide open and her eyes bugged out. Way to be cool, Ally.   
“So…,” Zayn starts, “What brings you here?”   
“Oh, Niall gave me and Allyson one each.” I simply reply.  
“Niall? Care to explain?” Liam questions.  
“Oh, uhm, I kinda hit her with a door.” Niall says awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck.  
“Oh?” Liam asks  
“Yeah.” Niall says, while blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these chapters are kind of short. I might change the chapters around and make them longer in the future. I write this story and 'My Cuddly Pizza Monster' on www.quotev.com too! My link to my page is: www.quotev.com/NiallIsCuterThanYou please follow me on there, too, maybe? c:


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get each other's numbers.

Chapter Three:  
“Give us your phones, girls, yeah?” Harry asks.  
Allyson and I quickly gave Harry our phones. “Thanks, beautiful.” Harry compliments as Allyson gives him her phone. Ally blushes, but quickly hides it. I’ll have to talk to her about that later.(; I then hand Harry Styles my phone. Well, I’d never thought I’d do that. When I get my phone back I see that he added himself as a contact. His name was Hazza Boo. Haha Harry. Nice One.   
“Well, see you girls.” Liam says.   
“Hold it Liam, I wanna hug them first.” Harry says smirking.   
Harry walks up to Ally and hugs her tightly. He whispers something in her ear and she blushes and giggles.  
“Goodbye love.” He finally says.  
“BYE PEOPLE!” Louis screams.   
**************************************************************************************************  
“Okay, what was that about?! What did Harry say!?” I squeal to Ally as we walk to the car.  
“Oh. Uhm.Nothing.” She says quickly while blushing.   
“Come on! Tell me!” I scream while laughing.  
“He said some things to me. I-I’ll tell you later.” She replies.   
“Whatevs!” I laugh. Why am I still laughing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Sorry it's so slow and boring!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment and subscribe!!


End file.
